


Hide Your Mind

by SoftAnxiousShay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Flexible Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Massage, Mentioned Veronica (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Yoga, lance does yoga fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousShay/pseuds/SoftAnxiousShay
Summary: Lance gets bored and looks for an outlet. Turns out, his phone wasn't a lost cause like he had thought! He finds old yoga videos he had downloaded and finds himself starting a new routine. Keith doesn't really mind the company in the training room.But how is he going to handle his feelings for the blue-eyed Sharpshooter?





	1. Chapter 1 - The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time writing something on here. I'm used to writing to Wattpad so if the formatting is a bit off, I apologize! I suppose I'll place any warnings in these note instead of in the chapter like I'm used to on Wattpad.
> 
> [Warning: Mature Language]

He was officially going to die.

Lance groaned as he lay on the couch, one leg hooked over the top and the other hanging off the couch itself. His arms lay around his head. His trusty signature jacket lay dumped beside him. It had been months since they got sort of kidnapped by the Blue Lion, fought some aliens, formed Voltron, flew back into space and have now been drifting along. What was the point in being some awesome hero if all you did was wait for trouble to come to you?

While Lance had been grateful for the break from the nonstop onslaught of Galra, what was the point if there was nothing to do? They had reached an empty-ish part of space where they decided to begin any repairs and planning. Lance wasn't much help for either of those things. With nothing to do except keep some sort of normal routine, Lance was bored out of his mind.

"Dude. Are you okay?" Asked Hunk walking into the sitting room.

"I'm going to die of boredom." Groaned Lance dramatically. "Ah. Should've guessed." Joked Hunk. "Seriously. There's nothing to do." Huffed Lance. "Didn't you want to check out the pool?" Asked Hunk. "Nope. Not after the elevator incident and almost getting killed several times." Said Lance. Hunk shook his head amused.

"Why don't you go to the training room?" Suggested Hunk. "No way. Training gets me all stiff and Keith is always there." Huffed Lance. "Well I can't help you there! I'm going to head to the kitchen and see what new delight I can whip up." Said Hunk excitedly, clapping his hands. Lance chuckled and grinned.

"Have fun dude." Hunk grinned back before leaving the room.

Lance huffed softly and stared back at the ceiling. He could hang out with Blue. Yeah that sounded good. Lance rolled off the couch and snatched his jacket off it before heading down to see the Blue Lion. He could feel the link between him and Blue as he walked over to the Lion.

"Hey Blue. Thought I'd come hang out with you. Don't want you getting lonely now." Said Lance. He could feel the purr resonating through his mind. Lance smiled. Soon settling down in the pilot chair, he relaxed. Lance always felt at home in Blue. Maybe it was the bond he had or even the familiar colours?

"It's not the interesting in the Castle as I thought it would be. Life just isn't that interesting when you're not an expert leader, planner, engineer or even remotely good at anything useful other than shooting and flying." Sighed Lance. He felt Blue purr reassuringly. It eased him but it never did take away his worry. "Still, do you like the quietness? I mean you're a lion and lions are just bigger cats and on earth at least, cats like to sleep a lot." He asked. The purr Blue gave was amused but nonetheless answered his question with a definite yes. Lance chuckled.

"Of course you like it. You're a lovely big cat, aren't you?" Lance laughed as the next purr ran through his body.

"Hey I'm ticklish! Easy kitty!" Lance laughed as Blue purred again. Lance chuckled and both the Lion and him went quiet. "I should probably do something productive though. As much as I love to talk to you Blue, it isn't the same as actually talking to people." Sighed Lance as he slumped in the pilot's chair. His foot came into contact with an almost familiar object.

"Huh?"

He leaned down and picked it up to discover it to be his phone. "Has my phone been here the whole time Blue? I thought I either lost this or left it on Earth! It must have fallen out my pocket when you took us to the Castle." Said Lance surprised. Blue purred. "Huh. It's not even damaged. Maybe a few scratches on the sides but nothing noticeable, thanks to the case.. Nice. I wonder if it's working..."

Lance pressed the power button for it the light up with his lock screen wallpaper, a photo of Hunk and him on their first day at the Garrison. "Woah! It's still pretty charged up. Do you have something to do with that Blue?" Chuckled Lance.

The silence was an obvious yes. Lance chuckled and unlocked his phone. "Damn. I don't even know if there's anything to do on here. The Garrison didn't exactly allow phones unless they were issue only." Hummed Lance. He scrolled through the phone, looking for anything interesting other than pictures and music. Sure music was good but without headphones, he'd only really be able to listen to it in his room for now.

"Oh? What's this?" Hummed Lance intrigued as he found a folder on his phone. He opened it to find videos of yoga and a small mix of basic gymnastic stretches. "How could I forget! My one true stress relief besides my skincare routine! I remember doing yoga at home all the time! Ah those were the days..." He hummed. Having downloaded the videos before going to the Garrison, Lance had hoped to continue yoga while he trained. Alas that wasn't the case as nobody got the chance of a break, especially when you shared a room with someone.

"Blue I don't know if you did this on purpose but you just saved my ass. Now I won't bother your sleep or the others!" Said Lance cheerfully. Blue purred, happy that their pilot was back to his normal cheerfulness. "I'll leave you to rest now. I'll visit you again soon though." Said Lance. The Lion purred as Lance left. Finally he had something to do...

**Time Skip**

Curse his long body.

Lance sat cross-legged in the middle of his room on the floor. There just wasn't enough room for him to properly stretch. He couldn't go back to Blue since the Lion would be resting and he really didn't want to bother Blue again. And he really wanted to get back into the habit of doing yoga again. Despite knowing he was going to get questioned, Lance picked up his phone, a bottle of water and trudged down to the trainng room. Walking in, it was obvious who was battling the simulator.

Keith Kogane.

The Garrison drop out and Voltron's resident bad boy.

Lance stood silently as he watched Keith swing his Bayard and slice through more of the dummies. Curse that hot body of his. Lance shook his head at his own thoughts and headed to a silent section of the training room unnoticed, far enough away that he wouldn't interfere with Keith's training. He sat down on the ground before place his water beside his propped up phone. Lance clicked on a video and began following the instructions being spoken. He was about a fifth the way through it when a voice spoke up.

"Lance? What're you doing?" Asked Keith.

"Yoga." Hummed Lance as he pulled a leg close to his chest, eyes closed. "Oh. I didn't know you did that." Said Keith surprised. Lance opened one eye and smirked. "You think this body just came naturally? I put effort and time to look good. I used to do it all the time at home before the Garrison. Not everyone can be naturally hot like you." Chuckled Lance casually as he moved into splits, closing his eye again. "First of all, no I didn't think that. I'm just surprised you like yoga." Huffed Keith. Keith then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Secondly... You think I'm... hot?" Lance slapped himself mentally. He didn't mean to say that! Play it cool man. Play it cool.

"I mean you had every girl in the Garrison swooning over you?" Chuckled Lance coolly. Keith suddenly laughed and Lance opened his eyes to see Keith's face flushed and amused. "What's so funny?" Asked Lance amused. Keith went quiet quickly before shrugging it off. "Nah it's nothing. Dunno but the thought of that being true is funny." Hummed Keith. Lance hummed before changing position again and raising his legs in the air.

"If you say so buddy." Said Lance. Keith nodded. "Well I'm going to hit the showers. See you at dinner." Said Keith as he left. "See ya!"

**Time Skip**

Why the fuck did he have to say that!?

Keith groaned as the warm water hit his tense shoulders. He leaned against the wall.

If he had a diary the next entry would clearly be how he almost outed himself to Lance because of a fucking gay joke. Hard enough being gay with barely anyone knowing it (Shiro was the only one who did) let alone having a massive crush on the one guy who he saw everyday and who was so obviously straight.

_"I_ _mean come on brain? Couldn't you of just been normal and crushed on some hot never-gonna-happen celebrity?"_ Thought Keith frustrated.

Pfft. Nope! It wasn't like he didn't want to tell the group. He wanted to! Especially after Lance's comment. But... He didn't know what their views were? What if their bonds grew strained? They wouldn't be able to form Voltron and it would be his fault... Not his fault that he was gay but his fault that he told them...

Especially if Lance ever found out about his crush on him...

So it was better to stay in the closet than to risk the universe just cause he wanted to be free... Ironic, huh? Keith sighed and finished washing up.

It was time to face the universe again...

**Time Skip**

"Glad you found your phone buddy. You seem more relaxed now." Said Hunk. Lance grinned. "Thanks man! I'm super glad I found those yoga videos. It's nice to be able to finally stretch properly." Chuckled Lance. The two walked into the dinner hall and sat down at the table, continuing to chat.

Pidge and Allura walked in next, chatting about some earth thing. "And so the caterpillar cocoons itself and then becomes a butterfly! That sounds amazing!" Exclaimed Allura. Pidge laughed.

"It is. They're actually very pretty too. They fly around and once, one actually landed on my nose! It's one of the few good memories I have with nature! Haha!" Said Pidge happily. Allura chuckled and they sat down at the table. Coran hummed an tune as he bounced into the room and to the table.

"Greetings everyone!" He cheered happily. "Greetings!" Called everyone.

Shiro walked in calmly and sat with Pidge and Allura, joining in the conversation that has progressed to strategy against the Galra. "Great idea Pidge. I just want to add to that..."

Lance listened to Hunk and Coran amused as Keith walked in. Lance turned to see him walk and sit down.

"Somebody looks tense-"

Lance's words died in his throat as he noticed the damp fluffy hair belonging to the red paladin. Keith looked up to Lance.

"You say something?" Asked Keith. Lance shook his head quickly before turning to focus back on Hunk's words. Why was his heart pounding so fast? This... This was different than seeing a pretty girl... Why did he compare Keith to a pretty girl?

"Lance, buddy. You okay?" Lance gave Hunk a grin. "Yeah. Of course man. What was that about a new recipe?" The team were eating... whatever that goo was... when Allura stood up.

"Paladins! It has come to my attention that we should be doing more with the time we have! Shiro and I have come to the agreement that you should all have regular training in strengthening your bond to your lions and each other!" Said Allura. "That sounds like a good idea. When should we begin?" Asked Pidge. Allura grinned. "After dinner!"

**Time Skip**

"Now just focus on each other's energy and let your mind go free. Being paladins is being open and honest. We all have nothing to hide." Said Allura. The team all sat in a circle, eyes closed just like the first time they tried to do this. This time it wasn't Pidge who flinched away.

"Nope! No way! Bad idea!" Exclaimed Lance and Keith in unison. Everyone opened their eyes confused at the two. "Lance? This isn't like you. What's up?" Asked Hunk. "Keith? You okay?" Asked Shiro knowingly. Pidge looked confused. "Dude. What are you two hiding?"

"None of your business Pidge!" Exclaimed Keith, getting up. Lance look up confused. "Keith man. Seriously. We all know you're part Galra. You've got literally nothing to hide." Said Lance confused. Keith scoffed and crossed his arms. "Then what are you hiding then?" He retorted. Lance flinched and got up. "That's my problem. You got a problem with me, Keith?" "You wish..." Muttered Keith to himself. "What! Say it to my face!" Exclaimed Lance.

"I said you wish! All you want is some stupid rivalry!" Hissed Keith. "That was before we became a team! I just want to save the universe from Zarkon so we can go home!" Yelled Lance. Keith stepped forward, eyes sharp and defensive. Lance followed suit, not willing to lose.

"What do you have against me! What is this all about! What are you hiding!" Yelled Keith. "What are you hiding! I've got nothing to hide!" Yelled Lance stepping to Keith, eyeing him down. Keith grabbed his shirt and pulled him close menacingly. "Oh yeah?! Why'd you flinch away?" Hissed Keith. Lance's face flushed and his heart pounded for a different reason before he pushed him away. "Why'd you flinch away!" Yelled Lance. "None of your business!" Yelled Keith, tackling Lance. The rest of the team shouted and backed away as the two paladins wrestled with each other, yelling.

"Both of you! Stop it! That's an order!" Yelled Shiro.

The two froze and panted, listening to Shiro before realising the position they were in.

Keith had Lance pinned down with his wrist, their faces almost touching. His legs on either side of the blue paladin's hips and his hair falling down his face. Lance's face flushed and Keith was so close he could count the freckles on his cheeks.

Lance internally panicked at how close Keith was, his heart pounding and his stomach twisting. He couldn't help admire how attractive Keith was.

Keith stared and blinked, staring at the cute freckles on his cheeks before slowly looking down at the parted lips so close to his. Lance noticed this as Keith quickly stared up into his eyes.

Lance looked down at the other's lips and his heart jumped at how they looked.. Soft...

Keith noticed also and his heart pounded at the attention focused on his lips until it was focused on his eyes. His eyes...

Keith shoved himself off and ran off before Shiro could ask him what was wrong. Lance stayed on the ground, heart pounding.

Why did he think Keith was attractive?


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Mature Language]

Keith screamed into the pillow as he clutched it close, sitting on his bed.

Why the fuck did this happen?! Keith pulled back and clutched his hair. First Lance stares at him at dinner, then he's hiding something, and then he fucking stares at his lips?! God all he wanted to do was the kiss him silly and shut the damn boy up for good! He wanted to ram down that closet door!

Knock knock.

The door opened from his bedroom for Shiro to appear.

"Keith...?" Keith sighed and straightened up. Shiro walked in, door closing, and sat down beside him. "What happened back there?" Asked Shiro comfortingly. Keith sighed. "I don't know Shiro! Just... I can't let any of them know. Especially Lance... and then I tackled him! And he- he- he stared at me weirdly! I couldn't help how I looked at him and I wanted to kiss him and it's fucking annoying having a crush on him! I don't want feelings anymore!" Rambled Keith, pulling the pillow up and screaming into it again.

"Keith... first off I can't help you with the Lance situation but I can offer you advice on the closet one. You can't hide it forever. The team would accept you. I'll come out with you even if I'm not really hiding it. You're not in this alone Keith." Reassured Shiro. Keith sighed and fell back on the bed.

"I don't know..."

**Time Skip**

Lance sighed as he lay on his bed, revaluting his life. This wasn't the first time he had questioned his sexuality.

Except this time he didn't think a guy could be pretty. He was aware of a lot of this. Hell, he was probably one of the most open people ever! Well that's what he told himself. His sister Veronica was gay and when she came out, it cause him to ask himself similar questions. Did he think Girls were hot? Hell yeah. Did he like any boys? Not that he knew of.

And so he thought he was straight. Until now.

He couldn't be gay... He liked girls... But...

"Fuck... I like Keith..." He whispered out loud. He tensed up at how open that was and looked around. Still alone. He slowly relaxed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled amused. That felt good to say. His smile slowly turned into a frown. Keith wouldn't like him back... What would the team think... Lance closed his eyes and sighed.

Great.

Now he knew how his sister felt except he wasn't gay but he liked a boy... He missed home even more now. If he had Veronica with him, life would be much easier. He could have asked her what this all meant.. He sighed and got up. He had to get his mind off it all.

Knock knock.

"Lance? Shiro called us all to a meeting in the lounge room." Called Hunk. "I'll be right there buddy. Thanks." Said Lance. He heard Hunk walk away and pulled himself together. Wonder what this was about..

**Time Skip**

The team gathered in the lounge room confused. Even Keith looked a little confused.

"Hello everyone. You're probably all wondering why I called you here." Said Shiro. They all nodded. Shiro grinned. "Well I realised after the mishap that happened today that we need to just be honest and open in every way. It came to my attention that none of you knew something about me that means a lot to me." He said.

"Shiro what are you talking about?" Questioned Hunk. Shiro chuckled.

"I haven't come out to you all."

Lance perked up as did Keith. Come out?

"Haha I'm gay. I just thought you all should know. I've already told Allura and Coran since they would have been confused but they're okay with it." Lance's head went wild. Shiro was gay?! This was amazing! He wasn't alone!

"That's great man! I'm super proud of you! My sister is gay too so I know that was probably really scary!" Exclaimed Lance excitedly. Keith looked surprised and almost confused. Shiro laughed. "Thank you Lance. I just realised how important it could be if anyone here was also in the closet. I just want you guys to be safe and able to speak your minds. At least to me."

Lance tensed up and strained a wide smile. "That's awesome man." Keith eyed Lance confused.

"That's great Shiro. We're all super happy you told us. That takes a lot." Said Hunk grinning. Pidge smiled wildly and nodded. Shiro smiled and laughed. "Thanks. Anyway that's all I had to say. Sorry if I took any of you from important things just for this." Said Shiro. "Dude. I would always leave my cooking if this is was you were gonna say. It means alot. But on that note I should check it isn't burning! Bye!" Said Hunk before he ran off. Pidge laughed. "Hunk is right. I should also check on my upgrades though. See you later!" Said Pidge before she ran off. Lance shifted awkwardly.

"Keith you haven't said anything." He said. Keith tensed up and shrugged. "I already knew. Actually I'm gonna go though. Gonna train before I go to bed." Said Keith quickly before he walked off. Lance fidgeted while Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah Keith knew before all this... Lance are you okay?"

"I think I like Keith and I'm really confused!" Blurted Lance.

The room went silent. Shiro smiled comfortingly. "Wanna talk about it?" Lance nodded and they sat down. Lance fidgeted nervously. He didn't like feeling vulnerable like this. It was unfamiliar.

"I.. I keep noticing stuff about Keith like how fluffy his hair is and how pretty his eyes are. And I'm scared. I've never felt this for any boy on Earth. I mean I would know when a guy looked attractive. Everyone does! But I never had feelings for them. And I always thought I was straight but I still like girls and I still think Allura is pretty so I can't be gay. I don't know what I am." Explained Lance, letting out air as he relaxed. ... It felt good to tell someone... Shiro smiled and put his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"That's perfectly okay Lance. It sounds like you're Bisexual. That you like guys and girls." Said Shiro. "Bisexual... That sounds.. That does sound like me!" Exclaimed Lance. Shiro chuckled. "Yeah. And it's really normal. I'm really happy you told me. Like you said, it would have taken a lot." Said Shiro winking. Lance smiled happily.

"Thank you Shiro. Do you think I should tell the others?" "Up to you. Only when you feel ready." Lance grinned.

"I wanna! I want to be open with every one. I guess I'm nervous about Keith. I like him..." Lance looked down and bit his lip. "It feels more that I have felt before. I mean I know Keith has went through a lot and I dunno why I wanted a stupid rivalry with him. But I wanna tell him the truth now. Now that I know it." Shiro smiled. "Tell him then. Only when you're ready." Lance smiled and nodded.

It felt good to tell Shiro this...


	3. Chapter 3 - Not-So-Disaster Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Flirtatious Language and Minor Sexual Themes]

**A Few Days Later...**

Lance went to the training room to do his yoga after avoiding Keith for so long (he needed time to sort himself out. Its alot to realise such big things) and walked into Keith training. Keith looked focused and spun to dodge the hit and slid to the ground, slicing the opponent. He flipped and sliced another opponent and grunted as he almost got hit again.

Lance's heart lurched in his chest as Keith smirked to himself before sliding the next opponent and slicing it in half as he got up. Keith panted and brushed his hair back as he finished the simulation. Lance stared before clearing his throat.

"Nice work Samurai." He stated as he walked in and went to his previous spot. Keith coughed awkwardly. "Uh... Thanks..." The two were silent as Lance sorted his stuff out.

"Hey Lance. About the other day.. Sorry for lashing out." Said Keith. Lance perked up surprised. "Keith? Buddy I should be saying that to you. I'm sorry for riling you up. We both have a own secrets that we're just not ready for the others to know I guess." Said Lance. Keith quirked a smile. "I guess so. So we're cool?" He asked. Lance chuckled.

"Yeah. Also I'm sorry for trying to push some stupid rivalry on you. I guess I just think you're really cool. Everyone at the Garrison were jealous of you. I mean I only got to be a fighter pilot cause you got kicked out." He shrugged. Keith raised an eyebrow as his face flushed lightly. "Dude. It's alright and anyway, you're really cool too. I think if Iverson actually saw your potential, you wouldn't of needed me to get kicked out. You fly real good." Admitted Keith. The two blushed as Lance smiled, looking down. "Thanks man. It means a lot coming from you." Said Lance. Keith flushed bright red and coughed. Lance cleared his throat.

"I should get to stretching.." "Yeah! I uh I should get to training again..."

The two turned away and did their own thing. Lance focused on the yoga video as he followed the instructions while Keith tried to focus on beating the simulator.

Key word was tried.

Keith couldn't keep his eyes off the Cuban boy. The smooth soft skin... The long legs... The lean body... Keith gasped and ducked a blow before slicing the opponent before hissing as his muscles tightened and he gripped his shoulder.

Damn it. This is why he should have stretched before hand.

"Keith?! End simulator!" Lance ran over and Keith somehow couldn't be mad at himself. More attention from the sharpshooter.

"You okay man? Do you need to go into one of the healing pods?" Asked Lance worried. Keith sighed and shook his head. "Nah. It's just my muscles. It just suddenly went tense. My own fault for never stretching." He said. Lance stared at him angrily.

"You don't stretch!? What the- alright. Get on the mat now. I'm sorting out that problem now. I know exactly what's wrong." Demanded Lance. Keith looked surprised at him before following the demands. Hey, inadvertently he was fixing a problem he didn't know he sorta caused so Keith wasn't having any problems against that.

"Alright. So what is it?" Asked Keith, sitting. Lance huffed and rolled his eyes. "Your muscles are knotted. I'm going to give you a massage. You're lucky. I'm probably the only one who knows how to do it properly." "Oh." Keith blushed. A massage? That meant Lance's hands would be all over him. Not that he didn't like that idea just...

"Is that too forward? I'm sorry. I don't have to if you don't want to. I get if the idea makes you uncomfortable..." Said Lance worried. Keith shook his head. "No it's okay. And I trust you. So. How do you want me?" The both of them blushed at the words. "Just on your stomach? Take your shirt off too... um it will help me get the knot out..." Said Lance. Keith nodded and pulled his shirt off before lying down on his stomach, using his shirt as a pillow. Lance moved close before hesitating.

"Is if alright if I uh.." Keith turned and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" Lance looked away and cleared his throat. "Is it alright if I sorta sit on your legs or like just- I don't wanna push your boundaries dude and all-" "Lance. It's fine. Whatever you're alright with, I'm cool with too." Lance relaxed at those words and moved to straddle his hips, not sitting on him just in case. Leaning forward, Lance put his hands over the sore shoulder and carefully felt it up.

"Yep. A knot. A bad one too. Your muscles are all very tense. Time to fix that. And just relax man. Don't wanna make it worse."

Keith took the advice and stayed as relaxed as possible. Until Lance started putting pressure on his muscles. Keith closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he relaxed at the loosening in his muscles. Lance's hands worked magic on his shoulder and he didn't want him to ever stop.

"Don't stop..." Muttered Keith into his shirt unknowingly. Lance tensed up. Lance didn't know how to react and Keith clearly hadn't realised what he said unless he would have shoved Lance off. ... maybe Lance could benefit from it too?

Lance slowly relaxed himself and moved away from his shoulder to the middle of Keith's back. Keith groaned softly and Lance willed himself to stay calm. Slowly he also sat down between Keith's legs since his knees were tired. Keith didn't seem to mind the closeness. His hands moved up his entire back before sliding back down to his hips. Keith moved his face into his shirt and let out a quiet noise that, if it wasn't muffled by his shirt, would have sounded like a moan. Lance blushed. He didn't know what to think. By this point he had massaged all the tension from Keith's back and it was clear Keith hadn't said anything because he didn't want him to stop. Lance didn't want to stop. He liked to see Keith so open. He kinda wished he had some proper oils though...

"God Lance your hands are like magic." Chuckled Keith. Lance grinned. "Of course they are. I'm amazing at massaging." Said Lance as his slid down his side's and back to his lower back. Keith shuddered and Lance blushed profusely. That move was purely done for pleasure. Lance bit his lip and did it again. Keith moved his face into his shirt and this time Lance knew that was moan.

"Feel better samurai?" Hummed Lance, keeping his cool. Keith hummed. "Much. I don't really want to move or for you to stop." Chuckled Keith. The two blushed. Lance sucked up his courage and leaned down to his ear.

"Maybe I don't want to stop either." He whispered. Keith's eyes opened wide and he flushed bright red. He didn't move in shock. Lance panicked at the silent paladin and quickly got up.

"Sorry! I- I- I went too far! I should leave. Breakfast will be ready now so I should- Sorry!" Lance ran out quickly, forgetting his stuff. Keith took a moment before sitting up.

"... Lance? What the hell does that mean?" Whispered Keith to himself. He looked over at the stuff Lance left and bit his lip.

Well he couldn't leave it here...

**Time Skip**

Lance ate breakfast and kept eyeing the door nervously. Hunk kept asking what was wrong but he shook him off. He would be fine.

Keith went to Shiro after he had collected Lance's things and put it in his own room for safe keeping. "Shiro. Can I asked you something? This happened with Lance and I'm not sure what to do..." Shiro chuckled after he heard the situation.

"Keith. He was flirting with you and then he got scared because you didn't respond. Talk to him. Flirt back. Don't leave the boy hanging." Said Shiro before winking. Keith walked away and headed for breakfast.

Flirting? Lance had flirted with him? But Lance couldn't of flirted with him unless... Keith grinned.

He had a chance!

He walked into the dining room with a confident grin and sat down across from Lance. Hunk was focused on his food and Lance glanced up at Keith. Keith smirked and winked. Lance blushed and focused on his food. Keith internally cheered himself on. He wasn't such a disaster gay as he had previously worried.

"Hey Lance. Thanks for sorting my back out. I feel much better after having your hands on me." Flirted Keith. Lance dropped his cutlery and Hunk immediately looked up.

"What?" Said Hunk confused. Keith grinned. "I had a knot in my shoulder and Lance helped me out. He sure knows how to use his hands." Chuckled Keith. Lance gaped at Keith as Hunk chuckled clueless. "Yeah Lance is great at that." Keith hummed and nodded. " Just wish I could have had gotten the chance to repay him the favour." Said Keith, smirking at Lance. Lance cleared his throat.

"Its alright.. I wanted to help.." Said Lance, giving Keith a flustered look. Keith grinned back at him. Hunk smiled at Lance. "That was nice of you bro. Look at you two! Getting along! I'm gonna go and let you two talk because I'm happy you two are finally getting along!" Hunk quickly left happily and Lance bit his lip.

"Are you really flirting with me?" He asked quietly. Keith chuckled and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. I guess I should follow Shiro's advice and tell you. I'm gay." Said Keith. Lance perked up. "Really! I'm Bisexual!" The two looked at each other surprised before laughing.

"Is this really what we've been hiding? Man." Chuckled Lance. Keith rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Yeah. Um that and something else..." Oh god. He really was being honest today. Lance looked confused. "Huh? What?" Keith swallowed hard and fidgeted with his gloves.

"I guess I should be honest and tell you that... well I have a crush on you. I think you're really cool and attractive and I love your freckles and I think you're really good at flying..." Admitted Keith, his heart hammering in his chest. "You don't need to respond or anything but I just wanted you to know. I don't want us not being to form Voltron because I'm not honest." Explained Keith. Lance smiled and got up, moving around the table to Keith calmly. He sat down beside him and shyly took Keith's hand into his.

"Keith. I uh... I also like you.. kinda have had a crush growing on you too for a while... I didn't realise until recently. I think you're really attractive too and despite what I've said, I do like your mullet and I think you've got pretty eyes. I'm really happy you told me..." Admitted Lance. The two stared at each other in surprise and glee.

"Do you.. Do you maybe wanna go out with me?" Asked Keith quietly. Lance nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'd love too Samurai. Um... I kinda wanna ask since I wanted to do this after what happened the other day but um... Could I kiss you maybe?" Asked Lance. Keith flushed and nodded, closing his eyes.

Lance's heart lurched in his chest as he leaned forward, his mind going wildly out of control. Oh god... what if he messed up? What if Keith hates it? What if-

His mind went black as his lips touched Keith's and he happily kissed him softly. Keith's pulse jolted and he leaned into the kiss.

"Oh my god finally!"

The two pulled away quickly, hands and all, in surprise to see Shiro standing there happily. "Finally! I'm so happy!" The two blushed bright red.

"SHIRO!"

Shiro chuckled. "Sorry! I'll come back later! Bye and have fun!" The two blushed as Shiro ran off. Keith turned to Lance. "

Um.. you left your stuff in the training room. I took it to my room so it was safe. Wanna come and get it? We could.. We could kiss some more in private? I liked it..." Said Keith nervously. Lance blushed and nodded. "I liked it too... Let's go.." Lance offered his hand and Keith took it, the two walked back to his room to kiss some more...

It wasn't long after the rest of the team found out. Not after the fact they both figured out they really liked kissing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand... Done! I hope anyone who reads this liked reading it!


End file.
